Info-chan
Info-chan – tritagonistka w Yandere Simulator oraz uczennica Akademi High School. Pierwotnie miała być antagonistką i ostatnią rywalką w grze, jednak YandereDev zdecydował, że powinno się posiadać sojusznika. Jest ona głównym źródłem pomocy i informacji dla Ayano, wykonując szereg zadań, takich jak m.in. wprowadzenie rywalek. Zapewnia również jej przedmioty ułatwiające eliminacje ich oraz solucje schematów w zamian za zdjęcia majtek. W aktualnej wersji gracz nie jest w stanie wejść w interakcje z nią poza rozmową przez SMS-y. Jedynymi sposobami na to jest zajrzenie przez zasłony do klubu informacyjnego lub zagranie w tryb misji, gdzie mamy okazję wejść bezpośrednio do klubu informacyjnego i stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Według YandereDeva, imię Info-chan nie jest na tyle ważne, aby zostało stworzone, a jej nazwa nie ma żadnej roli, ani wagi dla gry, więc najprawdopodobniej pozostanie owiana tajemnicą. Wygląd Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Info-chan to tak zwana „Honoka Futaba” zakupiona przez YandereDeva na Asset Store, razem z modelami Yandere-chan, Senpai'a i Osany Najimi. Jedyną różnicą po między tym, a jej obecnym modelem, jest jej fryzura i fakt, że nosi okulary. Jej poprzednią fryzurę, nosi obecnie Kuu Dere, z tym, że jej włosy są błękitne, natomiast włosy Info-chan są czerwone, tak jak i oczy. Ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek szkolny, i w białe podkolanówki (ale na arcie z oficjalnej strony gry, ma białe skarpetki). Oryginalny wygląd Podobnie jak w przypadku Yandere-chan, YandereDev chciał zmienić wygląd Info-chan na bardziej po swojemu, a przede wszystkim chciał jej dać coś, co by było jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Tym czymś, okazały się być jej charakterystyczne okulary. Mają one czerwone oprawki, a pod wpływem światła, ich szkiełka świecą na biało, dając dziewczynie nieco przerażającego i tajemniczego stylu. Pierwszy raz została w nich pokazana na szkicu autorstwa Aea, na którym także, posiadała oryginalny dla siebie mundurek, podobnie jak Oka Ruto. Miała założoną koszulę z kokardką na kołnierzyku i marynarkę. Na szyi miała długi szalik (Aea wspomniał, że gdyby go nosiła, mógłby być wykorzystany przeciwko Yandere-chan). Również nosiła białe skarpetki i aparat. Nie wiadomo czy ten projekt przetrwa do finalnej wersji gry, gdyż jest bardzo stary. Jak zostało już wcześniej wspomniane, fryzura Info-chan, również uległa zmianie. Jej grzywka jest teraz krótsza, zaś włosy dłuższe i nieco bardziej poczochrane. Twarz Info-chan, jest często ukrywana przez YandereDeva, jednak dla największych fanów gry, jej wygląd nie ma tajemnic. Męski odpowiednik W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction Video” został pokazany męski odpowiednik Info-chan — Info-kun. Miał on taką samą fryzurę co ona i ubierał się w domyślny męski mundurek. W przeciwieństwie do Info-chan, miał również czerwone słuchawki w szachownice. Opis „Info-chan” to pseudonim nadany dla brokera informacji, który specjalizuje się kolekcjonowaniu i sprzedaży mrocznych sekretów. Nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Nikt nie wie jak wygląda jej twarz. Nikt nie wie jak zdobywa swoje informacje. Nikt nie wie w jaki sposób zyskała niebezpieczną dawkę władzy i wpływów w tak krótkim czasie. Niektórzy ludzie nawet nie wierzą w to, czy istnieje naprawdę. Jedyne co ludzie wiedzą to to, że jeśli chcesz od niej przysługę, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wysłać jej zdjęcie damskich majtek... i jeśli ona chce przysługę od CIEBIE, to lepiej zrób dokładnie to o co cię prosi... albo... Historia Info-chan jest jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w grze, więc jak się można domyślać jej historia również jest jedną wielką tajemnicą. Info-chan początkowo, zamiast Megami Saikou, miała być ostatnią rywalką. YandereDev nawet planował ostateczną walkę pomiędzy nią a Yandere-chan. Miała się ona odbywać na dachu szkoły i podczas deszczu, dla większego dramatu. Jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bo uznał, że w grze powinien znaleźć się jeden prawdziwy sojusznik. W filmiku ”The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions” w dokładnie jedenastej minucie i pięćdziesiątej sekundzie, YandereDev wspominał, że w grze jest też nadrzędna historia, która wykracza poza Yandere-chan i obejmuje także inne postacie. Pokazał wtedy dwa rodzaje ”schodków” zrobionych z postaci mających ze sobą związek. Pierwszy z nich został zrobiony z ”Założyciela”,”Dyrektora Generalnego” (których profile na oficjalnej stronie gry są jeszcze nie wypełnione) i Megami Saikou, a związek pomiędzy nimi polega na tym, że ”Dyrektor Generalny” jest prawdopodobnie ojcem Megami, zaś ”Założyciel” jej dziadkiem. ”Założyciel” był na samym dole schodków, podczas gdy Megami Saikou była na górze, a ”Dyrektor Generalny” w środku, co oznacza, że on jest rzeczą, która łączy Megami i ”Założyciela”, co by się zgadzało jeśli jest on ojcem Megami i synem ”Założyciela”. Drugie schodki zostały zrobione z Ryoby Aishi, Dziennikarza i Info-chan. Wiadomo jaki związek mają między sobą Ryoba i Dziennikarz, z kolei fakt, że pojawiła się tam Info-chan ujawnia, że musi ona mieć związek z Ryobą, a przede wszystkim z dziennikarzem zważywszy na to, że właśnie on był w środku ”schodków”, co oficjalnie potwierdza, że to Info-chan jest córką dziennikarza. Stare intro W starym intrze Info-chan po raz pierwszy się pojawia, pod koniec trzeciej części, gdzie widać ją za latarnią obserwującą Ayano (wtedy nazywaną jeszcze Yandere-chan). Skomentowała to słynnymi już słowami "Więc, historia się powtarza, co? Czas przetestować teorię...". Kolejny raz pojawiła się w czwartej części, kiedy to wysłała Ayano wiadomość, by spotkała się z nią w klasie 3-3 (w obecnej grze takiej nie ma, pierwotnie miała to być klasa Taro). Yandere-chan myśląc, że to jej Senpai przyszła na spotkanie, gdzie Info-chan się jej przedstawiła i pochwaliła się, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki i, że w przyszłości chce być dziennikarką. Stwierdziła, że potrzebuje nowych tematów do pisania, a nagłe zamordowanie uczennicy byłoby idealne. Namówiła również yan-chan do zdjęć majteczek, a kiedy ta wątpiła czy może posunąć się do takich czynów, Info-chan odpowiedziała jej "Jestem pewna, że możesz. Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi", czym odnosiła się do historii rodziny Aishi. Nowe intro W nowym intrze Info-chan kontaktuje się z Ayano przez telefon. Mówi jej, że widziała ją dzisiaj śledzącą Taro i proponuje jej pomoc. Nie ujawnia jej zbyt wiele o sobie i nie wyjaśnia dlaczego chce jej pomóc, ale mówi jej że byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby coś złego stało się Osanie. Info-chan chce by Ayano zadała jej cierpienie, lecz przyczyny jej chęci są nieznane. Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry jej osobowość to „Bez Skrupułów”, jednak mimo to w grze jej osobowość jest zaznaczona znakami zapytania, jak i inne informacje o niej. W obecnej grze, nie wiele wiadomo o Info-chan do tej pory, z wyjątkiem tego że ma złą reputacje z powodu zdobywania mrocznych sekretów i zdjęć majtek. Zważywszy na to jak bardzo chce cierpienia Osany, można wywnioskować że ma złośliwy charakter, a biorąc pod uwagę jej chęć wzbudzania morderstwa, szpiegowania, obgadywania, zastraszania i obojętność wobec skutków swych działań na innych, prawdopodobnie ma bardzo niskie standardy moralne, można nawet powiedzieć, że jest socjopatką. W obu intrach Info-chan jest pokazana jako obojętna wobec innych ludzi. Nie czuje winy lub wyrzutów sumienia, gdy krzywdzi innych dla własnych korzyści osobistych. Wydaje się być również bardzo trwała w swoich celach. Info-chan jest niezwykle inteligentna, zaradna i jest wstanie nauczyć się czegokolwiek, jeśli tylko chce. Jest również bardzo przebiegła i pracowita w gromadzeniu informacji za pośrednictwem nieznanych sposobów na swoim komputerze przez cały dzień. Przez fanów gry, Info-chan jest uważana za „mistrzynię ciętej riposty”, z tego powodu, że zarówno w pierwszym, jak i drugim intrze, kiedy Ayano obraziła jej osobę, Info-chan potrafiła się jej skutecznie odgryźć. W starym intrze Info-chan jest bardziej sympatyczna niż obecnie, jednak nadal jest złą osobą. Wydaje się być bardziej ciekawska (prawdopodobnie także wścibska) tajemnic innych uczniów i jest to jej hobby, a nie tylko praca. Info-chan wtedy była przewodniczącą klubu gazetki i była bardzo ambitna, ponieważ chciała by jej gazetka stała się na tyle popularna, że była gotowa namówić Ayano (wtedy nazywaną jeszcze Yandere-chan) do morderstw. Info-chan wydawała się poświęcona swojej twórczości i najwyraźniej wydawała się wlewać swoje serce i duszę w prowadzenie gazetki szkolnej. Jej prośba do Yandere-chan, żeby nie zabiła całej szkoły nie wynikała z poczucia winy tylko z tego, że jak wszyscy umrą, to nikt nie przeczyta jej gazetki. W drugim intrze Info-chan jest bardziej okrutna. Wyraźnie chce by Ayano skrzywdziła Osanę z nieznanych obecnie powodów. Z łatwością udało się jej przekonać ją do zabicia rywalek, które są zakochane w Senpai'u. Teraz Info-chan jest przewodniczącą i jedyną członkinią Klubu Informacyjnego. YandereDev kiedyś powiedział, że Info-chan ma osobowość „Zła”, tak jak Yui Rio. Relacje Ayano Aishi/Yandere-chan Info-chan pierwotnie miała być ostatnią rywalką Yandere-chan, ale YandereDev z tego zrezygnował. Obecnie są sojuszniczkami. Powodem, dla którego Info-chan nawiązała współpracę z Yandere-chan, był brak materiałów do gazetki w starym intrze i chęć cierpienia Osany w nowym intrze. Yandere-chan w finalnej grze, będzie mieć wybór by nie współpracować z Info-chan, ale bez względu na to, Info-chan będzie w kontakcie z nią, gdyż będzie wprowadzać rywalki. Jak sama Info-chan mówi, ich relacje to czysty związek po między klientem a dostawcą. Yandere-chan uważa Info-chan za obrzydliwą z powodu zdjęć majteczek, zaś Info-chan uważa ją za prześladowcę, który mógłby pomóc jej pozbyć się Osany. Opinia Info-chan o Yandere-chan, będzie zależeć od działań gracza. To byłby wielki spoiler, powiedzieć co by się stało, gdyby wszystkie rywalki zostały wyeliminowane pacyfistycznie, i gdyby gracz nie robił zdjęć majtek. YandereDev chce by miało to wpływ na niektóre wydarzenia pod koniec. Osana Najimi W starym intrze egzystencja Osany była jej obojętna, ale jej nie nienawidziła. Chciała po prostu tematu do swojej gazetki. W nowym intrze Info-chan ma pewien żal do Osany. Nie jest powiedziane dlaczego, ale Info-chan życzy Osanie cierpienia. Jednakże w filmiku „What's Next for Yandere Simulator”, został pokazany kawałek z cutscenki po zabiciu Osany, w którym na pytanie Yandere-chan „Dlaczego chciałaś by zginęła, tak w ogóle?”, Info-chan odpowiedziała „Ah, to prawda, powiedziałam tak, co nie? Moje przeprosiny. Nie byłam z tobą szczera.”, co sugeruje, że Info-chan wcale nie nienawidzi Osany, a w jej śmierci ma jakieś inne, ukryte intencje. Rywalki i Uczniowie Nie do końca wiadomo jak Info-chan będzie nastawiona do pozostałych rywalek. Jedni mówią, że egzystencja pozostałej dziewiątki będzie jej obojętna, a inni, że podobnie jak Osany, będzie nienawidziła każdej z nich, jednak bez względu na wszystko, będzie je wprowadzać. Do pozostałych uczniów jest nastawiona o wiele gorzej. Jeśli wyślemy jej zdjęcie w zwłok, jeszcze nam pogratuluje i powie, że nie potrzebuje takich zdjęć. Nie obchodzą ją inni, co można wywnioskować po tym, że robi zdjęcia majtek, szantażuje i wtrąca się w prywatne sprawy innych uczniów. Info-chan jest znana w całej szkole, z powodu zdjęć majtek, dlatego wśród większości chłopaków którym je sprzedaje, ma dobrą reputację (choć żaden się do tego nie przyzna). Z kolei u dziewczyn zwłaszcza u tych których zdjęcia majtek już posiada, ma tak niską reputację, że sięga ona -999, jednak prawdziwa tożsamość Info-chan ma reputację 0, ponieważ nikt nie wie jak ona naprawdę wygląda, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że cały czas przesiaduje w klubie Informacyjnym. Midori Gurin Do Midori Info-chan jest nastawiona tak samo jak do innych uczniów i również jak wyślemy jej zdjęcie zwłok Midori, odpisze to co zwykle. Jednak YandereDev kiedyś napisał, że Info-chan nie wytrzymała by jej pytań dłużej niż kilka sekund. Z kolei gdyby miała się z kimś „zaprzyjaźnić” to ostatecznie wybrała by Midori, ponieważ podobnie jak ona, często siedzi w telefonie. Taro Yamada/Senpai Info-chan pierwotnie miała być ostatnią rywalką, co by oznaczało, że była zakochana w Senpai'u i używała Yandere-chan by pozbyć się innych rywalek i zatrzymać go dla siebie, jednak nie jest to do końca pewne. Po wycofaniu pomysłu aby Info-chan była rywalką, YandereDev poprosił wolontariuszy, aby stworzyli nową rywalkę. Tak powstała Megami Saikou i również jak wiadomo prawdopodobnie nie jest ona zakochana w Senpai'u, a jedynie chce go ochraniać, więc równie dobrze Info-chan też wcale nie musiała być w nim zakochana, a mieć inny powód dla którego chciała zabić Yandere-chan. Obecnie jednak, życie miłosne chłopaka ją nie obchodzi. Jeśli wyślemy jej zdjęcie Senpai'a powie nam że nie potrzebuje jego zdjęć. Ma informacje o nim i wie kto jest w nim zakochany. Ona również chce żeby Osana, która jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, cierpiała, ale prawdopodobnie ma swój własny powód nie mający żadnego związku z nim. Kryminaliści Info-chan ma kontakty z kryminalistami, ale ich dokładne relacje są nieznane. Zdjęcia Sprzedawanie zdjęć majteczek chłopakom Można powiedzieć, że to jest jej główne zajęcie. Szczególnie, że zmusiła Yandere-chan aby robiła dla niej zdjęcia majteczek uczennic, które później sprzedaje chłopakom. Jeżeli gracz wyśle jej owe zdjęcie dostanie punkty, które może wymienić na różne przysługi. Aby kupić przysługę, trzeba kliknąć , a następnie Request Favor. Jeśli któryś z uczniów zauważy, że Yandere-chan robi zdjęcie majteczek - obniża się jej reputacja, a gdy nauczyciel ją zauważy - zostaje wyrzucona ze szkoły. W tej chwili można szantażować tymi zdjęciami jedynie Kokonę, aby wyrzucić ją ze szkoły. Zdobywanie informacji thumb|center|500pxJeśli Yandere-chan wyśle Info-chan zdjęcie któregoś z uczniów szkoły, otrzyma od niej informacje o danym uczniu. U Info-chan możemy dowiedzieć się między innymi czy uczniowi albo uczennicy podoba się Senpai, albo jak będą reagować na zabójstwo. Po wysłaniu zdjęcia ucznia do Info-chan, można sprawdzić jego: *reputację, *osobowość, *miłość, *klub, *siłę, *kilka dodatkowych informacji, *lista lubianych oraz nie lubianych tematów. Ciekawostki * Gdy Info-chan powiedziała w intrze, że „Więc, historia lubi się powtarzać, co?” oraz „Mimo wszystko, masz to we krwi.” odnosiła się do historii matki Yandere-chan. * Pomimo tego, że jest przewodniczącą klubu, to nie posiada na lewym ramieniu czerwonej opaski klubowej. * Jej obecną dawczynią głosu jest Cayla Martin, czyli ta sama osoba co daje głos Draculi-chan. * Jej wygląd jest podobny do Chizuru Honshō z anime Bleach. ** Jej fryzura jest też podobna do fryzury Silvera, bohatera gry Pokemon HG SS. * Pierwotnie miała nazywać się „Sidekick-chan”. *Jest ulubioną główną postacią YandereDeva **Jest nią głównie z powodów, których YandereDev nie może teraz ujawnić.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/752335258587062273 * Początkowo Info-chan miała nosić przy sobie aparat, ale później zmieniono to na telefon. * Zważywszy na to, że nosi okulary, można podejrzewać, że ma wadę wzroku. * Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć, że jej telefon jest jedynym, który nie jest marki SaikouCorp. Nie wiadomo czy ma to jakieś znaczenie fabularne, czy to tylko przypadek. *Przenikając ścianę, od dołu klubu informacyjnego, można zobaczyć fryzurę oraz okulary Info-chan. Możliwe jest tylko to do zauważenia najprawdopodobniej z powodu, że reszta ciała Info-chan nie ma kolizji. *W filmie „What's Next In Yandere Simulator?” widać, że Info-chan chce wyjawić prawdę, dlaczego chciała eliminacji Osany. *W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video” został pokazany jej męski odpowiednik. Miał on na imię Info-kun, a głos mu podkładał Jonah Scott. W prawdzie był to tylko żart ze strony YandereDeva, jednak nie wykluczone, że taki model będzie miała Info-chan jeśli będziemy grać Yandere-kunem. *W poprzednich aktualizacjach, istniał błąd w którym, kiedy Info-chan była w swoim klubie, jej okulary ”lewitowały” nad jej głową, dzięki czemu jeśli gracz dostał się tam za pomocą modów, mógł zobaczyć jej twarz. *W filmiku ”The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions” zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone, że to Info-chan jest córką dziennikarza. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie